Motor Ed (episode)
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Kim needs the help of new kid Felix Renton to save Ron from Motor Ed. Mission * Villain: Edward Lipsky alias Motor Ed * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Ed:' This is bogus, Red. A man should not be booted off this ride. *'Kim:' Quit calling me Red. Seriously. *'Ed:' But, Red. (traffic light turns red) *'Ed:' (Screams) (Ed bumps into traffic light post) *'Kim:' I warned him. ---- Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots MotorEd.png Supplementary Information Running Gags * "Seriously!!!" Middleton High School Reader Board * "Spelling Tutors Kneaded" Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * Motor Ed refuses to cut his hair. The biblical story of Sampson relates to this. He could not cut his hair because of his religious vows and thus it gave him strength. In the end, his wife Delilah cut his hair as an act of betrayal. Delilah is also the name of the hairstylist Motor Ed fires. ** Actually, considering Ed's penchant to give people nicknames, like Kim "Red" and Shego "Green" or "Babe", it is just as likely he called the hairstylist "Delilah" because of the biblical story in regards to her clipping his hair, and not that it is her name. * During the Monster truck scene, Felix and Ron are talking about which game is better, Zombie Mayhem 2 or Zombie Mayhem 3. This is an allusion to the Resident Evil games, which at that time were up to just Resident Evil 3. Trivia *30th episode in chronological order. *Only episode where Ron's traditional red jersey outfit does not appear. Errors * When Kim and Ron are on the ride, you can see that Kim starts off in her pink outfit. Her outfit then switches to her turquoise and black one, and then back to her pink one. * The text on the box that supposedly contains the "turbonic charger valve" moves from the centre to the right during the wind tunnel scene. * Motor Ed steals three monster trucks but when he attacks Kim at the Junkyard he has five of them. ** Not so much an "error"… just because we only saw him steal three, does not mean he did not steal more and we just not see him do it. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * With the Voice Talents of ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Colour Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Colour Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Motor Ed" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2